The Forgotten Daughter of Arwen
by ai-no-hime
Summary: Legolas feels alone on the journey, and he remembers life in Mirkwood, and her remembers his love waiting at home for him, when she appears, bearing very bad news...


This is quite a short story on a part of Legolas's past life, and since he's such a shady character, it's easy to come up with stuff for him. It's sweet and romantic, but no dead by fluff or anything. I really like it, and I hope you do too. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the copyrighted characters. 

**^^^^**

It was nightfall in the shadowy woods near Rohan. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were resting after a long day of hiking over rough terrain. They were in pursuit of the captured hobbits Pippin and Merry. A schedule had been organized for lookout; the company taking turn in shifts. Legolas was first tonight; he was perched atop a large apple tree. The blossoms had closed but their fragrance lingered. Legolas breathed in deeply, savoring their lovely smell. Feeling the silky bark of the tree reminded him of his home near Mirkwood. It also reminded him of his beloved Eiranne. 

            A smile passed the elf's lips as he remembered their introduction at the Feast of Thranduil, his father. His thoughts drifted back, and he realized that he remembered everything.

:: FLASHBACK::

_All through the hall was the delectable smell of good elfish food that had been prepared for the feast. Young Legolas was seated away from his father, who had taken his place at the head of the table. The prince of the Elves of Mirkwood was lulled to boredom, for he never held much penchant for such fripperies, although his father begged to differ. But out of respect Legolas sat quiet, sandwiched between two youthful elves that were drinking ale to their hearts' content. _

_            "I'm Drandu, son of Grandu", said the one on the right, after a long draught from his tankard. _

_            "My name is Legolas", came the reply, as politely as he could manage. _

_            "This is my brother, Frandu", said Drandu, pointing to the elf on Legolas's other side. _

_            "'Ello", said Frandu, through his drink. Legolas nodded._

_            "You don't seem to be having such a good time, Master Legolas", commented Drandu. "What afflicts you?" _

_            Legolas sighed. "Boredom, if you must know. I care not for grand parties and banquets."_

_            "Ah, well", said Drandu, setting down his tankard. "I've got a medicine that'll cure all you're ails."_

_            "What is this magic medicine, pray tell?" asked Legolas patiently. _

_            "Oh, I'm not sure if I should show you", said Drandu, with a proud air. "It's a very precious thing to me; to all in our family."_

_            "Is it some treasure?" questioned Legolas. He enjoyed looking at gold and jewels._

_            "You could say that", said Drandu smugly. _

_            "Oh, show him Drandu", said Frandu. "You're just trying to show off anyway."_

_            "Alright, alright", Drandu snapped at his brother. "Look, over there." He pointed. Legolas followed his finger with his eyes; it pointed directly at a small company at the opposite end of the table. More specifically, it pointed to an elf-woman seated delicately in the middle of the crowd. _

_            Legolas gasped in awe at the sight before him. He was deaf to the sniggers of Drandu and Frandu, deaf to everything around him. The whole world around that one woman faded into nothingness. Legolas could not take his eyes away from the beautiful female. _

_            He didn't touch the marvelous spread in front of him, he didn't think of anything else but the faraway girl. He desired to meet her. After dinner was adjourned and the party moved away for further dancing and merry-making, Legolas abandoned the crowd in search of the girl. And he found her. She was seated by the swan fountain on the terrace above the __river__ of __Mirkwood__. Legolas approached her hesitantly, unsure of what to say. The crowds of feasters had retreated. _

_            The elf-woman's head turned as her pointed ears picked up his footsteps. Legolas felt the earth melt away as he gazed at her face. She was an unusual looking one, though, for her hair was not pale, as is the elfish norm. It was red. Not the red like that found in a ruby, nor the red of blood-stained earth. It was best described as the red of the juice of the rosewood. Her skin was like a sheet of cream silk. _

_            She had rose pink lips that Legolas wanted to touch, and smoky blue eyes that made him shiver in trepidation. In one white hand, she held a flower, a beautiful lotus, the symbol of purity. _

_            "Legolas, son of Thranduil. What do you desire of me?" Her voice was as sweet as morning dew. There was no reading her face.  Legolas tried to steady his breathing as he said, "I desire to learn your name, fair one."_

_             "My name is Eiranne Undomiel", she answered, her eyes never leaving his. Legolas bowed to her. She bowed her head in return. _

_            "May I be seated next to you, Lady Eiranne?" he asked. She nodded, so he sat beside her on the stone bench. Many moments of pleasant silence passed before Eiranne spoke again._

_            "There is something more you desire from me, Legolas son of Thranduil. I would like to learn it."_

_            Legolas said nothing, but looked away from her. She spoke again._

_            "You are afraid", she said, not asking him any questions. "Afraid of something, someone; you are afraid of me."_

_            "No my lady!" Legolas protested. He would still not face her. Eiranne gently put her fingers to his cheek, and nudged his head to face hers. His eyes widened with apprehension growing at every moment. Eiranne's lips curled into a smile that was sweet and terrible._

_            She spoke in soft gentle tones, in the flowing elfish speak. Her hand caressed Legolas's cheek as she talked. _

_            "I know why you have come to me", she said. "You came to claim me as yours, to drink my beauty and my youth. I do not desire a husband of power or might or wealth, though you may have all of these."_

_"What do you desire then, my lady?" asked Legolas, his voice filled with hesitation and hope. _

_"If you can give me the promise of love and protection through the forever life of an elf, which is worth more to me than all the gold in the world, then you are worthy of my love and companionship. Can you promise this, son of Thranduil? A word of caution before you answer: I am of the kin of Elrond of the House of Rivendell. If you should ever go back on your word, the punishment will be high, and you will pay dearly. Now speak; what is your response?" _

_            Legolas took hold of the hand on his cheek. _

_"My lady Eiranne, your words astonish me. Not only are you ravishing in beauty, but you show a sensible mind and good heart. You may hold me to my word. I promise you, from this moment forwards, I am your protector, partner, and faithful companion. I am always at your side, if not in body then in mind and spirit."_

_            Eiranne's laugh was like water flowing over smooth stones. _

_            "And what of love, my dear Legolas? I cannot survive the ages with one whose heart knows only to be dutiful but not loving. Do you promise your love to me?"_

_            Legolas knelt in front of the fair maiden, still holding her hand._

_            "You are the full receiver of my love. The love I have for you can never overtake the love for anyone else. I will go hand-in-hand with you through all the days we are granted on the green earth. Please claim me as your own, Lady Eiranne Undomiel, fairest of all the Elves."_

_            Eiranne's smile turned from sweet to joyous. She took the lotus in her hand and laid it in his, and closed his palm._

_            "From this moment on, you, Legolas Greenleaf of the Elves of the __North Mirkwood__, and I, Eiranne Undomiel of the House of Rivendell, are joined in matrimony and are bound together for all eternity. Do you take me, Legolas?"_

_            "Yes, I do, with all my heart and soul", said Legolas, kissing her hand. "And do you take me to love and cherish, Eiranne?"_

_            "I do", said Eiranne. Her smoky eyes seemed to contain the night's sky as they twinkled and gleamed from the light of the stars and the full moon. Legolas gazed into her eyes that were sheltered under lush eyelashes. _

_            The silence was broken once again by Eiranne's laughter. _

_            "Now that we are married, will you only stare into my eyes? Not even one kiss for your newly wed wife?"_

_            "Oh, I thought it might be impertinent for my doing that." He blushed, making Eiranne laugh again._

_            "I wouldn't have taken offence."_

_            "Is that your bidding, my lady?"_

_            "Legolas, I am your wife. Call me Eiranne, it means light of the night. I am fond of it, and that is what I'd like you to call me."_

_            Legolas's mouth found no answer, but his lips did as they pressed themselves lightly against the lady's. He was half afraid she would reconsider and deny him then and there, but his body relaxed as he felt his maiden lay her palms lightly on her chest, and then grasp the material tighter under her slender elfin fingers as their kisses grew more passionate. _

_:: END FLASHBACK::_

Legolas fell of the tree with a thud and unfortunately landed on Gimli. The dwarf was expecting nothing, thus all wind was pushed out of his lungs. He cried out in shock, and reached for his axe, before he heard Aragorn say, "Legolas, what are you doing?"

            "Elf?" roared Gimli. "Get off me this instant! No one squashes a dwarf!" Aragorn pulled Legolas off him and righted him. 

            "What is the meaning of this, Legolas?" he asked in elfish. "You were supposed to be keeping watch! There are Orcs and Uruk-Hai everywhere!"

            Legolas shook his head a little; hoping things would make a bit more sense after he did.

            "I _was_ on guard, Aragorn", he said. The other male looked at him skeptically as though seeing right through his flesh.

            "Tell the truth. What were you doing? Why did you fall? Elves are not lax in duty."

            Legolas sighed, defeated. "It was the tree. The apple smell and feel reminded me of –home, and of –of", he gulped and looked once again at Aragorn. Gimli chuckled.

            "So, the elf has a maiden waiting back at home for him! Well, well, imagine that! What's this lady's name, pray tell?"

            He received a sharp glare from the elf, and his chuckles increased tenfold. 

            "Were you daydreaming about some woman?" questioned Aragorn, criticism etched into his brow. "Speak the truth Legolas!"

            "Yes Aragorn", answered the elf. "I was remembering my love of old. I have not seen her for eighty years or more."

            Aragorn put his hand on Legolas's shoulder to offer some comfort. 

            "There is no shame in reminiscing on the times you have spent with one you love. But if you love this woman Legolas, you will be ever vigilant and passionate towards our mission. She may be suffering now under the hand of Sauron."

            "I beg you not to speak of such things", said Legolas tearfully. "Aragorn, I cannot even bear to think of her in pain. Do not tempt me to run back to the safety of her arms. Don't tempt me."

            Aragorn nodded, and no more was said. The company continued its journeys, and Legolas tried to put Eiranne from his mind. Then when they were just on the border of the kingdom of Rohan, and Aragorn had his ear to the ground trying to detect the sounds of the travelling Orcs, when Legolas's sensitive ears caught a faraway noise that made him bolt upright. 

            "What is it?" asked his companions anxiously. "What do you see?"

            "I don't see anything", said Legolas, peering in the direction from whence the noise came; "I see naught but –wait! There is a rider approaching!"

            "I can feel the vibrations", said Aragorn. "They are moving fast."

            "Are they friend or foe?" demanded Gimli, as dwarves do not sport eyes to match a man or elf. Legolas pushed his eagle eyes to see the foreign rider's face, but they were still too far away. Another mile, and another, almost within range. Instinctively he fingered his bow. 

            "It is a cloaked rider", said Legolas to the others. "Quite small. I cannot see any weapons about him. It is much too small to be an Orc."

            "Look at the horse he rides!" whispered Aragorn. "A speckled coat! Only found in and around Mirkwood! Legolas!"

            "What is a rider from Mirkwood doing here in Rohan?" wondered Gimli aloud. Legolas, not heeding any warning from Aragorn, raced out of their shelter, whistling a strange and alluring tune from the corner of his mouth. Immediately the rider turned his head, looking across the horizon from where stood. Legolas whistled again, and the rider turned his horse and sped in their direction. 

            "He's coming!" said Legolas, unable to hide the glee in his manner. Aragorn felt pity on him; he knew Legolas dearly missed the woods and his own kind. The rider approached them swiftly, and as he grew nearer slowed the speckled horse down to a canter. It trotted to stand in front of Legolas. 

            "Who are you, rider of Mirkwood?" he asked restlessly. His hand went to stroke the horse that was immediately calm under his touch. The rider, though meek in stature, stood tall on his saddle.

            "I give my name to no one", he said. His face was shadowed under a hood. "You may be leading me astray. Who are you, forthright warrior? How can I trust your words?"

            "I am a traveler from the Mirkwood Elves. These are my companions", he waved an arm back to Aragorn and Gimli; "Aragorn son of Arathorn, and Gimli Gloin's son. And I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil King of the Mirkwood Elves."

            He was still talking before he noted the sudden change in the behaviour of the rider. He seemed to be nearly falling from his saddle. Legolas was standing under the shade of a tree. 

            "Step into the light", commanded the rider, his voice now broken and much less confident. Legolas seemed puzzled by the request, yet nevertheless he obeyed. He stepped away from the shadow of the tall tree, and out into the open. The sun fell onto his white gold hair and made it shine. Indeed, the rider now did fall from his saddle, right to the ground as though struck down.

            "O!" Before Legolas could clear the distance to aid him, the rider was up again, leaning on his horse to support his shaking body. 

            "Are you quite well, sir Elf?" enquired Legolas politely. A queer restrained laugh came from the rider, whose hood was still drawn up. "I see you have lost none of your courtesy these long years Legolas."

            "You know me of old?" asked Legolas. "Then pray tell me your name, so I may recognize you! Or at least remove your hood!"

            "I shall do both", said the rider, and the hood slipped back. As it fell, and the sun's fierce beams fell upon the rider's face, Legolas felt the pit of his stomach lurch and growl; his knees lose their steadiness, and his mind loose consciousness. But as he fell in a half trance, he did not touch the ground. Only he felt soft arms catch him and bear him down. He opened his eyes, hoping against all hope that his eyes were not deceiving him.

            "I am dreaming", he mumbled. "This is my dream, my fantasy."

            "This is no dream", said the one who had caught him. "I am here in flesh, here with you. Legolas."

            He pushed himself up to come face to face with the rider. And suddenly there was no mistaking it; there was no doubt. Eiranne his wife was before him. 

            "You are still searching through my eyes", said Eiranne, her voice quiet, her gait slow. They stood together, taking each other's hands. 

            "Eighty eight years have we been parted, through war, famine, sorrow and bloodshed", said Eiranne. "And in every moment you were filling my senses. Legolas, this is no dream. I am here. Touch me."

            "I want to", admitted Legolas. "But I am afraid if I reach for you, you will melt away before my eyes, and that would be more than I could bear."

            And there were no more words needed between them, as their lips met and melted together. Kept apart for too long, each searched for the old passion and fire in the other, and both found that their love had held strong and steadfast for eight and eighty years of separation. When at last they drew away from each other, Legolas put his slender elf nose into Eiranne's red hair, inhaling the traces of his home that still lingered. 

            Gimli and Aragorn were watching, exchanging glances, but saying nothing to spoil the moment of happiness. Legolas began to weep for joy, as he spun his wife around in the air, and then drew her in against him.

            Aragorn spoke then.

            "Fair Lady of Mirkwood, who are you and how do you meet us?"

            Eiranne then noticed him, and bowed as a lady. 

            "Pardon Lord Aragorn, for my rudeness. I am Eiranne Undomiel, daughter of the House of Elrond."

            "She is my wife, Aragorn", explained Legolas. "She brings us no harm!"

            Aragorn's eyes narrowed. 

            "Where do you ride from?" he asked. The lady bowed once more.

            "I ride from Rivendell, witnessing the crossing of the Elves to the West."

            Aragorn made swift movements towards her and clutched her wrists. In his eyes was a raging fire.

            "Did you see them leave?" he hissed at the elf. "Did you see them go?" She was unperturbed.

            "I saw the ship sail across the Sea", her voice filled with bitterness. "I saw it leave, taking within it the last of my people!"

            "You say your name is Undomiel, which is the Evenstar's name!"

            Eiranne held her head high as she pronounced, "I am the Morningstar, the hope for my people! Undomiel was the name given to me, and you cannot contest it!"

            "Undomiel belongs to Arwen!" said Aragorn angrily. "Did she go on the Ship? Has she left Middle-Earth?"

            Instead of bitterness, now there were tears. "Fool", she spat. "You are no one to ask me! I am the daughter of Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar, Queen of the Elves. No man can stand before me! What is it to you whether she leaves or stays?"

            Aragorn released her in shock. His breathing was ragged. Indeed, both Legolas and Gimli were staring at the elf-woman in surprise.

            "You are her daughter", said Aragorn slowly. "Then who is your father?"

            "What is it to you, man?" she sneered, her smoky eyes flashing.

            "Tell me!" he roared. Eiranne was taken aback by the show of anger, and she flinched. Legolas came to his wife's aid. 

            "Aragorn", he pleaded. "What is this sudden show of madness? Eiranne has done you no harm!" He took her hand and kissed it. "Please Eiranne, answer the question quickly and douse Aragorn's anger. He is the son of Arathorn and Isildur's heir! He is no mere man!"

            Eiranne stared at the angry man. "So", she said, her voice malicious, "This is the heir of the man that allowed the evil of Sauron to endure! You and your kind have caused this darkness to befall us!"

            "Eiranne!" cried Legolas. He grabbed her forearm and whirled her around to face him. "You will _never_ talk ill of Aragorn again. What is the matter with you? I have never known your nature to be spiteful or unkind!"

            He watched as beautiful Eiranne brought tears to her eyes, and her slim body trembled. Hating himself for his harsh words, he gently drew her against his breast. His long elven fingers stroked her hair as she quenched her tears in his robe. When she was calmed, he kissed her cheek.

            "You have grown lovelier", he said to her. "Forgive me for my cruel words to you, Eiranne."

            "Lady", said Aragorn. His voice was now atoning. "I truly wish to know of the fate of Arwen. She is dear to my heart."

            The wife of Legolas spoke with a quivering timbre. 

            "Aragorn son of Arathorn, I have not seen my mother in years. Last I knew she was at Lothlorien with my great-grandmother. I don't know where she is, but I know she has forsaken immortal life to stay here. And my father is Estel, that is all I know, I swear."

            Aragorn's eyes filled with tears. He approached Eiranne and kissed her forehead.

            "Blessed be you, child", he said. "I was formerly known as Estel, before my true title was revealed to me by Elrond. You are my child; the forgotten daughter of Arwen."

            "If you are my father", said Eiranne carefully, "How can I be immortal? Men are doomed to die."

            "It is true", explained Aragorn. "But by the blessing of Galadriel and Celeborn, you are granted immortal life. No doubt the Lady of the Wood foresaw your union with Legolas and wished you be together."

            Once again, the smoky eyes of Eiranne were full of water. Without warning she ran to her father, and encircled him in her arms. He was taken aback by her sudden affection, but returned her hug, holding the daughter he thought he would never have. 

            Kissing her hair, he let her go. Released, she ran back to Legolas, and immediately they were lost in their kisses. Legolas kissed every part of her that was not covered. Eiranne also fondled his hair, running her fingers along the contours of his face. 

            "Legolas Greenleaf, you are so beautiful", she breathed into his ears. "So beautiful that all others fade away next to you." She ran her forefinger down his cheekbone. Legolas closed his eyes and let her wash over him like she used to do. Gimli and Aragorn had left them some privacy. 

            "I missed your beauty", she continued, "and when times were dark you were in my mind. In my soul; in every breath, every step, every word. I was living in your memory only. Legolas". He opened his eyes. "You don't feel young anymore", she said. "I did neither, but when I am near you, my love, I feel like I am seeing the world for the first time. Don't leave me again! I need to be near you. I've loved you for three hundred years, I can't stop now!"

            "What bothers you, my dear?" he asked. "Our love has never needed words before. I know of your feelings for me, don't you know mine? Are you unsure of my fidelity to you Eiranne? I swear, I have touched no other woman on my travels!"

            He was about to say more when she laid the tips of her fingers over his mouth to silence him. 

            "I know you haven't Legolas", she said, her eyes shining bright. "I am very distressed, and I need comfort and reassurance. I saw my kin leaving for Valinor, but oh!" She put her hand over her mouth, trying not to be sick. 

            "What?" asked Legolas anxiously. "What is it? Eiranne my love, tell me! Tell me!"

            "Oh love, I come bearing dreadful news!" wept the lady. "Isengard attacked Mirkwood. W-we were completely unprepared because Lady Glana was arranging her marriage, and effort was being put into that!"

            "What happened?" asked the elf, his voice calm but cold. 

            "I tried to convince the king to concentrate on the upcoming war and the threat of Sauron, but he wouldn't listen! He believed if you were with the Ring-bearer no harm could possibly befall him! He said you were protected by immortal life!"

            "What happened when they attacked?"

            "The Uruk-Hai killed almost everyone. Some escaped; I safely boarded them on the ships bound for Valinor. B-but many did not." Her lips trembled. "Oh Legolas", she burst out. "Thranduil is dead! Your father is d-dead! He died from a blow to the chest! The Elves of Mirkwood are no more; everything is destroyed!"

            She covered her fair face with her hands and wept in sorrow. Legolas began only then to comprehend her words. His father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood was dead. It made himself the new King, but that was not by any means a comforting thought. Legolas didn't bother to fight the tears that poured down his cheeks. He held his wife and together they wept for their people. 

            All the while, Aragorn and Gimli were listening. Aragorn's heart sank when he heard of Thranduil's death for the king had been kind to him indeed when he was but Estel. 

            With sudden realization Legolas grabbed his wife's arms so forcefully it bruised her. 

            "You _saw _the survivors onto the ships!" he shouted at her. "You _saw _them? You fool, why didn't you go with them? Why did you stay? There is nothing left here for you! Do you understand you have forsaken _immortal_ life? You won't get another chance, Eiranne! Why did you stay?" 

            His tears were still flowing. Eiranne wiped them away with the back of her hand.

            "I knew of the consequences", she told him. "But I would rather taste mortality after living one life with you, than endure an eternity of memories. Would not you have done the same for me? My mother made this choice."

            "You were forced –"

            "No! I _choose _mortality alongside you. We promised long ago to go hand-in-hand through our lives on earth. I hold true to my promise of old!" She leant forward and kissed his brow. 

            "I choose", she repeated. The pressure of her kiss increased until she felt the drop of a tear on her back-hand. She looked at her husband. 

            "Why have you come to Rohan?" he asked her. She frowned.

            "I came to find help. I came to learn more of the war. But now I see that darkness has already taken Rohan. I met with their exiled prince in the plains with their army. They could be formidable if they realized they had to band together."

            "You should go back", he advised her.

            "But where would I go?" she said. "Answer me that? I know you only wish my safety, but no safe place exists in Middle-Earth any more. I thought of the Shire, where the little Halflings dwell, but even there I felt emanating a queer presence. I do not like it at all. I feel useless."

            Aragorn emerged from his place. He came to the two of them.

            "Return to Rivendell", he instructed her. "At least there Master Elrond can keep you safe."

            "My grandfather grows ever troubled about this business with Saruman", she said. "He fears for me, you, and my mother. And he fears very much for Frodo. I believe he and the Lady of the Woods think Frodo is becoming overpowered by the Ring."

            "Regardless, you must return", said Aragorn. "Daughter, I wish you no harm. The power of your people will protect you on your journey. Please go now. Set out before nightfall."

            "No!" Legolas spoke before he could restrain himself. Both Aragorn and Eiranne looked at him. 

            "Aragorn, please, I do not want my wife to leave so soon!" he said. "Let her be just one night. Give us one night. She will flee for Rivendell at dawn!"

            Aragorn sighed. "Very well, take one night. But only a night!"

            "Thank you, father!" said Eiranne, her hand slipping into her spouse's.

            And so the night came and went, and as the sun's first light climbed over the plains of Rohan, Eiranne Undomiel mounted her speckled horse, and set her sights for Rivendell. Before going, she kissed her father, who blessed her. Then he gave her a time to bid her lover goodbye. Legolas led the horse a little further away. Eiranne dismounted. She and Legolas looked at each other for a few moments, before she was caught in his warm embrace. Only a single tear came to her eyes. She took from her neck her silver chain and pressed it into his palm. Hung by it was a fine silver locket of an open lotus flower. 

"Remember me", she said. "When you feel all hope is lost, remember us. Remember what we have."

Legolas kissed it, and fastened it around his own neck. Then he took a jewel from his pocket and gave it to her. They embraced once more, and one more fleeting kiss and she was away.

Legolas looked on as she disappeared over the horizon, his heart heavy but somewhat gladdened. Aragorn comfortingly put his hand on his shoulder.

            "Sometimes, distance makes love stronger", he said.

            "I will always love her", replied the elf, sighing. "Through any eternity." His hand touched the silver lotus at his neck. "Always."

            The wind carried his words through the air, and to Lady Eiranne's ears. As the crystal tears fell from her eyes, they stained the ground. From their touch, beautiful lotus buds opened in her trail, along the barren plains of Rohan. 

            One slender hand felt the polished jewel in her pocket. 

            "I too Legolas, love you. Through any eternity."

_The End_

A/N:

So, you like? Just if you're wondering, Eiranne is really devoted to Legolas, and she really wanted to join the Fellowship, but of course she's not as good an archer as he is. But she is good. If you really like it, please review. I would like to write a follow-up story of Legolas and Eiranne meeting after the battle. Luv – Ai no Hime.

PS. Don't forget to REVIEW! J


End file.
